tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Isla Del Sol
|previous = |next = |location = , |cast = Never Released|filmingdates = August 29, 2017 - September 20, 2017}}Survivor: Isla Del Sol is the 4th season of TSM Survivor. Twists/Changes *'Rulers vs Loyalists vs Rogues vs Coasters:' The 20 contestants would be divided into 4 tribes based on their gameplay style: **The also known as Rulers '''are known for their strong leadership qualities, lust for power, and desire for control. **The also known as '''Loyalists '''are known for their undying loyalty, sense of honor, and acts of integrity. **The also known as '''Rogues '''are known for their deceptive manipulation, selfishness, and acts of betrayal. **The also known as '''Coasters '''are known for their independence, neutrality, and ability to fly under the radar * '''Artifacts: During the pre-merge of this season, it was announced that there would be NO Hidden Immunity Idols! Instead, there was a special advantage called an Artifact hidden on each tribe that had the power to affect another tribe in the game to the user's benefit. Each Artifact held a unique ability that was different for each of the four tribes, and these abilities correlated with the style of gameplay of the castaway who found it. ** The ''' Artifact''' was able to remove one person's vote during another tribe's Tribal Council, allowing them to have influence and potentially dictate the result. ** The ''' '''Artifact was able to grant someone from another tribe Individual Immunity during their Tribal Council, which allows for loyal players to protect their potential allies. ** The ''' '''Artifact allowed the user to permanently switch tribes with any of their choice from the opposing tribes right before an Immunity Challenge, emphasizing a Rogue's disloyalty and possibly putting themselves in a better position through an act of selfishness. ** The ''' '''Artifact was able to make the votes of any other tribe's Tribal Council public, allowing the user to more easily fly under the radar as targets are now put on other people's backs. This artifact also allowed the user to view the votes of any pre-merge Tribal Council for themselves, allowing them to have valuable information that they can use to paint a target on somebody else other than themselves. * Immunity Necklace Transfer: Once the 13 remaining castaways merged into the Inti Tribe, it was announced that whoever won the Immunity Necklace was still eligible to receive votes at Tribal Council. This is because the Immunity Necklace Transfer twist allowed the Immunity Holder to give up their Immunity to someone else after the votes are casted, but before the votes are read or idols can be played. Due to this twist, the holder of the Immunity Necklace could receive votes, and those votes would count if they ended up giving away the necklace to somebody else. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Isla Del Sol means the Island of Sun. * This is the first season with 4 tribes. * This is the first season featuring the artifacts twist * This season has the largest merge and jury. ** Merge with 13 and Jury with 10. * This season was the shortest by far, taking only 23 days to crown a winner!